Vampire Love
by sephira-san
Summary: Hadria Pandora holds a secret that nobody knows, but what if a certain expharaoh already knows this secret and who is this other mysterious girl who has put a spell over one Seto Kaiba and could this spell be broken...And what happens when Yugi's life is
1. Mysterious Girl

Title: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu

Warnings: Not much really, character death

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, malik, Serenity, Tea, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria Pandora holds a secret that nobody knows, but what if a certain ex-pharaoh already knows this secret and who is this other mysterious girl who has put a spell over one Seto Kaiba and could this spell be broken...And what happens when Yugi's life is in danger...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee

Author's Note: By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

Let me tell you of a story...A story that nobody would ever understand, except for the Pharaoh that I knew 5,000 years ago...Yes, you could say that I am between 4,000 and 5,000 years-old...Impossible for anyone to live that long you must be thinking? No...Not if you belong to the night as I do...

I've had a family once...I was to be married...I loved the man who I was to his wife, but fate changed my life that day once I saw my whole family slaughtered...Even the one that I loved...That day an evil killed me, but I was reborn...Reborn into the night...I wanted the life so I could live, but little did I know of the new life that I now possessed...

I have seen many wars, loved many and I still wasn't happy...I loved one last time and that was to my dear Pharaoh till his departure...So, I traveled and finally I slept for a few years and have been awake for a while now...And in a good time for there is evil ahead...An evil so powerful, noone can stop it, except for me...And I encountred something that I haven't ecountered in such a long, long, long time...

Here is my story of this fateful day of when the life of some new friends changed forever...

"Yugi...Yugi..." someone shook him.

Yugi stood there holding a costume in his stilled hand as his violet eyes were wider than ever and fixed on a figure who was looking at the Princess costumes. He knew the hands of the former Pharaoh shaking him. "Over there..."

The Pharaoh's violet eyes as well looked the way that Yugi's eyes were and he too saw the figure of a girl. She wore a powder blue skirt that went below her knees, black knee high boots and a short sleeved v-neck powder blue midriff top. His mind swirled with thoughts as he recognized the long silver hair. He was brought out of those thoughts as he heard a voice speak.

"Hey, where's Duke?" said Joey.

"Go figure.." came Yugi's dry reply.

"He's hitting on that girl..." their friend Tristan spoke up.

"Excuse me?" asked Duke.

My ice blue eyes narrowed at the young man before me...He was quite attractive, but not for me. I sensed that he probably was conceited and loved the female race no doubt. But I simply complied to his question and smiled. "Yes?"

"I couldn't help, but notice you...You are quite beautiful." he said.

"Thank you..." I replied still looking at the dress before me. I came into this Halloween shop to look around, not get picked up by some kid, who I could tell like dice.

"Wanna go get some coffee or maybe dinner?" Duke gave a sly smile.

"I'm sorry, I just got out of a bad relationship and I'm not looking to date right now." I set the dress back on the rack.

"Maybe think about it?" he insisted.

"I have and my answer is no." I told him. The part about the relationship was false, but I wasn't looking to date that was truth. I watched him walk away and as I did, I felt eyes upon me. I did not have to turn around to know they were violet.

"Oh, Duke Devlin got turned down..." said Tristan.

"So, Mr. Devlin how does it feel to be turned down by a gorgeous girl?" Joey pretended to have a microphone in his hand.

"Shut up..." he rpelied.

I turned and saw those Violet eyes staring at me...The boy was quite cute...He reminded me of my last lover I had and familiar eyes laid upon me. They didn't belong to the boy who stared at me...I noticed a taller figure...He wasn't much taller, maybe about 4 inches taller and he wasn't much taller than me...Only by an inch... "No..." I whispered. This couldn't be...He moved away from the other boys, but I was too shocked to stay, so, I darted out of the shop.

"Pharaoh..." Yugi watched him leave the shop.

"Why is he chasing the girl?" Joey wondered.

"Let's go." Yugi put the shirt down and they ran after him.

"Wait..." Atemu called as he reached the outside, but she was gone.

"Pharaoh?" questioned Yugi.

"That girl...I know her..." he sounded like he wasn't tlaking to anyone.

That evening, Atemu was at the Kaiba Mansion spending the night with his lover, Seto Kaiba. They sat on the bed kissing, but he wasn't into it. The girl's image was still implanted in his head. Seto pulled away from his slender lover and his cold blue eyes stared at his violet eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No...I'm fine..." Atemu went to the window and looked out.

A knock sounded and a head full of black hair peeked in. "Big brother, can I come in?"

"Of course Mokuba. What is it?" Seto looked at his younger brother.

"I just wondered if the Halloween party was still on? I got a cool costume." Mokuba plopped on the bed.

Seto rolled his blue eyes. "Yes...It's still at 8 o'clock at night and still being held here. Atemu..." he peered at him.

Atemu stared out into the shadows...Something was there, but what? Was it the same evil he faced with the silver haired girl before. He knew that feeling well for it once held him captive and he had a feeling that it wsn't after him anymore. It always went for the most powerful man and in this case, Seto Kaiba was powerful. "I'm fine, Seto." he finally left the window and joined him and Mokuba.

"That is right, my Pharaoh...Be in fear...For I am not after you..." the voice came from the shadows around the window of Kaiba Mansion that was Seto's room. "For that blue eyed male will belong to me..." the voice disappeared then.

My body sat up from the sofa I laid on...I felt a shiver, not a shiver of when someone is cold, but this shiver warned me of evil. I placed my hand on the pendant I wore around my neck, it has saved me from the evil before and with it the evil can kill me. "I must warn the Pharaoh..." I said. No, he only thinks it is me...If I go to him, he could be in danger along with his friends, but he must know, his lover is in danger and therefore I am the only one to protect him.

The thoughts swirled in my head...What am I to do? I was unsure now...I would always go to the Pharaoh for his guidence, but I knew he was no longer the great Pharaoh as he was back then.

The sun shone brightly...Glittering inside the office of Seto Kaiba as he typed feverishly on his computer. It would be a long day at the office he knew, but at home waiting for him hopefully would be his slender lover. A crackle sounded and a female voice came over the intercom.

"Mr. Kaiba, someone is here to see you?" said his seceratary.

He groaned and pushed a button.. "Tell them to go away."

Suddenly his office door opened...A girl with long white hair appeared before him and he did glance up. She walked slowly to the desk. "Mr. Kaiba?" her voice soft.

"Go away, Miss." he instructed.

"I am afraid I can't do that..." her left hand lifted his face to hers. "Come now, Kaiba, look into my eyes..."

Seto couldn't turn his head away...Her eyes...They were mesmerizing light blue and he was being pulled into them. So beautiful they were. Seto remained in a trance as she touched his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"You belong to me now, Kaiba...You will follow what I say, do as I command..." she now faced him again. "Of course some of your actions will be ruder than before. As in tonight..." and she was gone.

Seto regained himself as he went back typing at his computer as if nothing had happened.

"Yugi..." called Atemu as he came from the living room into the shop. Yugi's grandfather had gone to Egypt for a little vacation and left him and Yugi to run the store.

"Isn't this great, Pharaoh?" Yugi's voice was songful. "We get to run the card shop for a few weeks..." he wiped down the counters.

"I'm staying with Seto again, is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine..." he dusted off the register.

Atemu's violet eyes drifted off to the door as if something or someone was calling to him. "I will be back, Yugi." he went to the door before he heard his answer.

I watched him stepped out and look to his left. He knew I was here and there was no hiding it...Apparently our bond never left him. I removed myself from the corner I stood in as I watched him turn his head. His violet eyes staring at me as my ice blue eyes stared back at him. "My Pharaoh.." I didn't mean for my voice to be a whisper, but I was ecstatic to see him and he was the same with me I could tell.

"Is it really you?" he asked walking up to me.

"Yes..." we hugged.

"Come inside please..." he took my hand and we went in.

I saw the same attractive boy from the other day. I felt something ping at my from within...Could I really be feeling like this again? It has been so long since I loved another and it always ended in tragedy. "Hello.." I smiled at him.

"Yugi, this is my old flame Hadria Pandora...Hadria this is Yugi." he introduced us.

"He's your hikari, is he not?" I asked.

"Yes he is...Yugi we will be in the living room." Atemu said as he pulled me along.

I watched him sit and I did as well. My mouth opened. "My Pharaoh...Atemu, I am not here for pleasantiries as you probably know."

"Yes...I felt it was you at the shop...Our bond has not died...I wondered what became of you..." he said.

"It is back...I know you feel it...I am afraid that she is after Seto Kaiba...I know of your relations with him and I am sorry if this has burdened you..." I looked away.

"I sensed that it had something to do with my Kaiba..." Atemu told me.

"Let me know, if there is any change in him...That way I know if I am late or not." I said to him.

"Of course and may I add that Yugi in there likes you...Have you decided to love?" he smiled.

"I like your hikari as well...But Atemu I am as old as you..." I assured him.

"Ah...You still look 17, Hadria..." Atemu winked.

"Yes...But my secret, Atemu..." he had cut me off.

"We don't have to tell him...Unless he's in danger." he looked towards the entrance.

"I would protect him." I rose from the seat and he did as well.

"I know..." he walked me back into the shop.

"Are you leaving Hadria?" came Yugi's voice behind me.

"Yes, but I will see you again." I told him.

"Yugi, invite her to the Halloween party.." Atemu whispered to him. "Before you say a word, she likes you."

"Ha...Hadria..." Yugi walked up to me. "I...I...I was wondering...W-would you like to be date for a Halloween party?"

"I'd love to." I smiled at him and walked out.


	2. Meet Hadria PandoraAnother Mystery Girl

Title: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu

Warnings: Not much really, character death

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Tea, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria Pandora holds a secret that nobody knows, but what if a certain ex-pharaoh already knows this secret and who is this other mysterious girl who has put a spell over one Seto Kaiba and could this spell be broken...And what happens when Yugi's life is in danger...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee

Author's Note: By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

That evening Atemu awaited for Seto...Mokuba was sitting on the floor watching tv while Atemu sat on the sofa, till they both heard the front door and Seto stood before them. Atemu stared at him and the feeling of dread over came him. There was something different about his eyes.

"Mokuab, go to bed." ordered Seto.

"But Seto, the movie is almost over." he pleaded.

"Go to BED!" he yelled the last part.

Atemu watched as Mokuba turned off the tv and headed upstairs. Something was truly wrong here. "Seto, something is wrong with you."

Seto took off his white coat, then his tie and he worked his fingers over each button of his nice shirt. "I'm perfectly fine, Atemu..." he tossed his shirt aside and grabbed Atemu. "I'm taking what I want." Seto ripped off Atemu's shirt and his leather pants.

"Seto, stop." he ordered.

But Seto proceed even with Atemu fighting. He kissed him hard and bit his lower lip, his hands caressing his body as their crotches met. Seto desired to take him now...And he did. Even without Atemu's consent, without warning he entered Atemu, no lube or anything...His right hand place roughly on his cock. Atemu struggled to get free from his lover, but it was no use. He felt the pain that Seto buried inside of him as he thrusted and pumped feverishly on Atemu's cock.

He tried not to moan, because the pain was to much, but a painful moan slipped from his mouth, as he felt his release nearing, Seto burying deeper inside him and pumped him harder, till they both released and left Atemu on the sofa still in pain.

"This isn't you, Kaiba." he said shakily.

Seto left room as Atemu slowly pulled his clothes on, still sore from Seto's intrusion and handlement. He curled up on the couch and decided to sleep there.

Dawn broke as I stood out on my balcony...I felt pain pierce my body, but it wasn't mine. "Atemu..." his name slipped my lips. It was his pain that I felt and I knew from then that I was too late to warn Kaiba. I quickly showered and dressed. I knew where Atemu would go, so, I beat him there.

"Hadria..." Yugi wipped his sleepy eyes.

"I am sorry, Yugi, but I had to beat Atemu here." I smiled at him. He was really cute still sleepy.

"Come in..." he stepped aside. "I'll be right back." Yugi left for a while and finally returned.

"Tonight is the Halloween party. Still want to go?" he sat next to me.

"Yes..." I leaned my face towards Yugi and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew we were kissing and his tongue invaded my mouth. I didn't want the kiss to end, but someone barged into the living room. The kiss was broken...Yugi and I both stared at a very distraught Atemu. He didn't have to say a word, I knew he was in pain. "Pharaoh what has happened?'

"We're too late..." his voice shaky.

"Atemu...Sit." Yugi took his arm. "What do you mean we're too late?"

"Seto, hurt you." I said. That was the only thing I could say when he said we were late.

"Seto raped me last night." he finally said.

"It was not under his will though?" I told him. "She got to him...All he needs to do is drink from her if she bites him twice."

"What's going on? Drink from who and what is this biting?" demanded Yugi.

"Where does Seto live?" I asked. Atemu told me and I hurried away till he called my name. "Tell Yugi, Atemu."

"Tell me what?" Yugi looked at the former Pharaoh.

"Sit down Yugi and listen..." Atemu proceed to tell Yugi.

I found the mansion that Atemu told me and knocked on the door. I saw a pair of frightened blue-grey eyes. "Is Seto Kaiba here?" I asked. The door opened revealing a boy.

"Y-yes.." he stammered.

"I must see him..." I gently touched the boy. I assume you're Kaiba's brother? You resemble him." I've seen Seto on the news, so, I know what he looks like.

"My name is Mokuba...You'll find Seto upstairs, his room is the door that is closed." he said.

"Thank you." I ran upstairs got to the door that was closed and put my ear to it. I heard a voice and therefore I forced my way in. I gasped at the sight. "No...Stay away..."

"He's mine now..." the white haired girl snarled as she hovered over Seto's neck.

"Seto..." I called him, but he wasn't listening. Seto was in a trance I saw. "Back away from him, Cai-Lia..."

"No.." she bent her head down.

I was too late...I saw her push him to the floor blood lightly pouring from his neck.

"He's still under my power..." with that said Cai-Lia disappeared.

I kneeled down beside Seto...His blue eyes were still glazed. "Seto..." I softly spoke to him. No reaction. There was one way to bring him back from under her power...I should know...I did it on the Pharaoh and when I did it he was able to resist her power. I removed my pendant from my neck and held it before Seto's eyes. "I do hope this works again." I prayed. "Seto..." I said his name again, this time I got a slight moan. That was a good sign...I then shifted him so that his eyes could stare at my gold Ankh with a sapphire gem in the center.

"Seto Kaiba...I know you are still there...Come back to the person you were before Cai-Lia..." my voice was demanding...It's the only kind of voice that could bring somebody back from such power, just as long as they stared at my pendant.

"Mmmm..." Seto moaned.

I saw the trance like face start to fade from him...Just a few more minutes of holding the pendant in front of him and he'll be better..Well, some what...I watched as he blinked his eyes and I knew then that the power holding him was gone. I slowly moved him to his king sized bed and made my way to the door. "Mokuba." I called.

He appeared from a bedroom that I guess is his. "Yes..."

"Bring me some water, a cloth and a bandage." I called across to him. I didn't want to leave Seto alone, I knew he would have a slight headache.

"Who are you?" his cold voice said.

"Do you remember a girl, Seto?" I asked him.

"Long white hair, mesmirizing blue eyes...Yeah, she looked a little like you..." he told me.

"I am Hadria Pandora...That girl you saw is Cai-Lia Morlee..." I saw him wince in pain as he rubbed his neck.

"Here you go..." Mokuba entered and set the stuff on the night table that ws next to Seto's bed.

"Thank you, Mokuba...Where are my manners...I'm Hadria.." I extended my hand to youngster and I shook his hand. "Can you go back to your room?" I ask politely.

"I want to know what's wrong with my brother?" he told me.

"As I told you Seto, that was Cai-Lia...Believe it or not she is powerful, but our powers are equal." I started till he cut me off.

"What powers?" he asked.

"I am something you wouldn't believe in Seto, but that is to be discussed later." this time Mokuba cut me off.

"Big brother you got to holes in your neck..." he pointed out.

"Before you do anything else, your telling me what's going on..." his voice cold.

"Cai-Lia and I are vampires happy..." I dabbed the cold wet cloth on his neck. "I'm between 4,000 and 5,000 years-old..."

"You look young..." Mokuba said.

"I was about 20 when I was turned...Cai-Lia was turned before me...She's after you, Seto..." I made sure the blood had stopped before putting the bandage on.

"Why is she after me?" Seto turned his head.

"You are powerful, rich...I should know what kind of people she goes for...I saved Pharaoh Atemu from her 5,000 years ago. But I was too late to save you...I will protect you however...She only bit you once...If she bites you again it's all over.." I was honest with him.

"Your necklace...What was it doing in front of me?" he was full of questions.

"It holds power...You were under control and I thought for a moment I was too late, because once you are in too deep of her power I cannot help, but I was able to bring you back." I moved off the bed.

"How did you knowit would work?" asked Mokuba.

"Because it worked on me..." said the voice.

"Atemu..." said Seto.

"My love..." the slender figure walked towards the bed and then crawled on it resting his head against Seto's right shoulder. "Cai-Lia had me under her power and Hadria was able to bring me back...Seto, she and I were lovers in the past and we have a special bond"

"What kind of bond?" Seto put his arm around Atemu as if saying "he belongs to me"

"Cai-Lia attacked us both...I let Hadria drink from me and I drank from her...We've been linked ever since." he told him.

"Don't worry, Seto...I won't take Atemu from you...I happen to love someone else...I better go...I am the date of Yugi and therefore must get my costume in order." I said my good-byes and left the room.


	3. Party TimeMystery Girl Revealed

Title: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu

Warnings: Not much really, character death

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, malik, Serenity, Tea, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria Pandora holds a secret that nobody knows, but what if a certain ex-pharaoh already knows this secret and who is this other mysterious girl who has put a spell over one Seto Kaiba and could this spell be broken...And what happens when Yugi's life is in danger...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee

Author's Note: By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

The night of the Halloween party was here...Yugi and I discussed that we both would be surprising everyone with what he agreed to go as. Not even Atemu knew what we were going as, but since I semi-saved Seto form Cai-Lia he was nice enough to send us a limo. Yugi and I were going to be a bit late, because we wanted to surprise everyone and wanted to make sure that everyone was there.

Yugi held my hand as we made an entrance...Everyone awed at us...And why not Yugi made a cute Prince and I of course was a Princess. I officially met his friends, including Duke the one who tried to ask me out. And then there was his friend Tea...She didn't like me at all on Yugi's arm and he tried telling her that I was his date.

"Tea, I really like her..." Yugi said. He knows my secret, coz, Atemu told him and that didn't bother him.

"How are you feeling Seto?" I asked him as I joined him and Atemu in a corner.

"My neck is a little sore...Do you think she'll finish me off tonight?" he asked.

"Cai-Lia will try and make you a vampire, but I won't allow it...I saved Atemu from her and I will save you..." I promised him.

"Hey have you guys seen Prince Yugi?" said Joey who was dressed as the Wolf Man.

"He was talking to Tea..." I said. Then a bad feeling hit me...

"Yugi.." we all heard Mokuba yell.

"Let him go..." yelled Tea as she ran up the stairs.

"Cai-Lia..." I called as she grabbed Tea.

"Fresh meat...Fresher than the prince..." Cai-Lia bite down on Tea's neck and finally dropped her where she rolled down teh stairs. She grabbed Yugi again. "I'll give you what's left of the prince here, if you give me Seto?"

"No..." I stepped forward. "Give me Yugi..."

"What's going on?" asked Ryou as he was joined by Marik, Serenity and Mai.

"Nice..." Bakura said as he saw Tea. "Tea's dead."

"She's finally gone...No more stupid friendship speeches..." Malik danced.

"Oh my Tea..." Ishizu gasped.

"Hadria...I am waiting my dear sister..." Cai-Lia said.

They all looked at me...Okay yes, she is my sister...Actually my twin...We aren't identical... "Give me Yugi..." I snarled.

"Sister?" questioned Seto, Mokuba and everyone else.

"This is between me and her..." I started up the stairs, but felt an arm grab me. Ilooked and peered into Atemu's violet eyes.

"I'm going with you...I haven't seen Aibou move.." he said.

"Let's go...Stay here Seto..." I walked ahead and felt Atemu behind me.

Cai-Lia backed down the hall as we approached. "Yugi as you seem to call this one, tastes real good...I suppose if you want to save him you better..." she threw Yugi at us and Atemu took the hit.

"Aibou..." he unbottuned Yugi's shirt a bit. "His breathing is faint."

"No.." I touched him. "He's dying..." tears filled my eyes and Atemu wipe one away. "This always happens...I fall in love and my love is taken away..." I pounded my left hand into the floor.

"If you must do it..." Atemu told me.

"He'll need to feed when he awakens..." I told him.

"Then he will feed from me..." Atemu sounded upset.

"Bu..." he placed a finger on my lip.

"No buts...Do it..." he ordered.

So I bared my fangs, lifted Yugi's head. "Yugi..." I choked back tears. "Yugi..."

"Hadria..." he whispered. "I'm dying, uh?"

"Yes...I can make you live, bu..." I was cut off by Yugi.

"Do it...I don't care if I live an immortal life...I have you now and can't be without you." he told me.

As my fangs stayed baring, I cut my left wrist and had Yugi drink. Once he was done, I instructed Atemu on what to do...Maybe Seto had a room downstairs he could put Yugi in. I was going after my sister...Seto was out of harms way now...I must kill her now...

I walked down the hall...She could be anywhere...Then I fell to the ground...I turned over and there she was...Cai-Lia had kicked me. I snarled at her. "Your finally meeting your death..." I notice dshe had an arm stretched out. "What's in your hand?"

"Is that so and it's a surprise?" Cai-Lia brought her arm back.

"Hadria...I can't find Mokuba..." called Seto.

"Unhand him now...Seto stay back." I called. "How did you get him?

Cai-Lia hand both hands around Mokuba's neck. "Ah...Young blood...Can't you smell it..." she hissed.

"He's just a child..." I walked closer.

"A child is easy to over power and that's just what I did..." she bared her fangs and aimed for Mokuba's neck.

I had to act fast, so, with my powers I made myself invisible and grabbed him just before her fangs could pierce his neck. I reappeared next to Seto. "Take him...Now..He'll be fine...She just put him to sleep." I watched Seto carry Mokuba off.

"Oh, dear sisteryou let dinner get away..." she growled as she lunged for me...

I was to slow to duck and she landed right on me...With her nails she scratched me and I couldn't get in any moves...He rpowers have grown stronger than mine...Then I heard a vocie from behind.

"Let her go..." Atemu came in with something in his hand and hither, but not before she ripped my pendant off.

"That's mine..." I must have it back..That is what keeps me to walk in daylight and as well, it keeps me from dying if I have a bad gash from another vampire. Before I could move, Cai-Lia was on me again and htis time she bad a big gash in my neck.

"Hadria..." Atemu called. As he could tell Cai-Lia tossed my pendant away and he got it...

"Atemu, kill her..." I called...I still wasn't sure hwat Atemu had in his hand, but I saw it had a sharp point.

"Foolish Mortal..." Cai-Lia jumped at him, but he was quicker.

"Say good bye..." aimed for her heart Atemu impelled the object with a sharp end right into her heart. He scrambled towards me now. "Here..." he put my pendant around my neck...

We watched as Cai-Lia's body disappeared right in front of us. Atemu helped me up. "How's Yugi..."

"I think he's going to be fine...I told everyone else he needed sleep." he told me. "What are we going to tell everyone?"

"The truth I suppose..." I suggested.

"This will be something...How are you?" he asked.

"I'm healing slowly...But I'm more worried for Yugi.." I said.

Atemu told everyone what went on...I was in the room with Yugi. I looked at Seto who was with me. "I must go find food.."

"Blood no doubt." he said.

"Yes...I don't require much...Just enough to heal me.." I watched him remove his jacket and roll up a sleeve. "What are you doing?"

"You need blood right...You saved me and Mokuba...So, drink." he offered his wrist. "Go ahead...You said you don't require much."

I took his wrist and put my fangs gently in his wrist. He winced, but in no time I was done. We both heard a moan and it came from Yugi...I sat on my knees next to the couch. "Yugi..."

"Wha...Am I a vampire? Were you able too?" he tried to sit up.

"Yes...Careful you are still a bit weak..." I told him.

"I am going to get everyone out of here...The party is indeed over..." Seto walked out.

"Aibou..." Atemu's voice sounded.

"He's weak Atemu...I need to get him some blood." I got up.

"I told you...He can drink from me...I rather have it that way." Atemu took off a leather bracelet he wore on his left wrist and stuck it out for Yugi.

"It's okay, Yugi...You need just a little...Just bare your fangs and pierce his skin...I'll tell you when your done." I placed both my hand son Yugi's shoulders as he drank from Atemu. He held the slight pain in well. I pulled Yugi away and laid him back. From the small purse I carried, I pulled out a similar Ankh pendant as mine... "The vampire who had taught me the ways, gave me this before he died...It protected him from the sun, so he could walk in daylight...I want you to have it, Yugi..." I watched as he slowly sat up and I put it over his neck.

"Thank you..." he smiled.

Now Yugi and I have a life together...Yes, it is different...But we both still look mortal...Everyone who knows Yugi know he's a vampire along with me...But finally I don't have to lose a lover...My lover can join me...It was a life or death situtation and i knew Yugi didn't want to die...

**The End**


End file.
